


A Confession

by splendid_splendont



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Cute Kids, First Date, Footsie, Love Confessions, M/M, goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Dustin has something he's been dying to say and Lucas wants him to spit it out already.





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill on Tumblr "I know this maybe isn't your thing but would you mind writing me a drabble for Lucas x Dustin from ST? I'm just looking for anything short and sweet" - ithinkthe4thkindisabuttthing

 

Dustin counts the wad of bills and coins spilled across his bed for what seems like the 18th time before he is satisfied that he has enough. The doorbell rings and Dustin yelps. His mother calls out that Lucas is here and Dustin trips over himself trying to pull on a clean shirt and stuff the money in his pocket.

 

“Dude. Are you wearing pants or should I just wait out here with you mom?” Lucas asks through the door. He jumps back when Dustin yanks it open, grinning at him. Dustin grabs Lucas by the hand and hurries the both out the house with a quick goodbye shouted behind him.

 

“Hey! What’s the rush, the arcade is open until 9.” Lucas slows them down once they make it to the sidewalk.

 

“We’re not going to the arcade.” Dustin squeezes Lucas’s hand and Lucas isn’t sure what to do. He can feel his face heat up as they continue down the street. It’s too hot to really be outside for long and Lucas is happy to duck inside the burger joint.

 

“How much longer are you going to keep me in dark, Dusty?” Lucas huffs. Dustin beams at him showing off both rows of perfect white teeth and pulls him into a booth. Dustin orders himself a Coke and announces much too inconspicuously that he has to go to the bathroom. Lucas doesn’t have to look up from his menu to know its Dustin when his favorite song starts spilling from the diner’s crappy speakers.

 

When the server comes over to take their orders Dustin slides into his seat and rambles off his order without ever looking at the menu. “And a large vanilla milkshake!” He adds before the girl can turn to Lucas.

 

“So not that I’m complaining, but why exactly are we having lunch here?” Lucas  asks once they are alone again. Dustin looks down at the checkered table before he speaks up.

 

“Iwantedto…” He mumbles so quietly Lucas has to lean forward and he still can’t figure out what the heck his friend is trying to say.

 

“Dude. Spit it out. You know I’m not going to rag on you so what’s the deal?” He’s more than a little curious now, especially with Dustin’s strange behavior. What Lucas does not expect is for Dustin to look up with bright red cheeks and tell him the real reason they are out.

 

“I wanted to take you out on a date. Like a real one.” Lucas’s eyes widen and he takes in Dustin’s appearance fully for the first time. The curly haired boy was absent his constant hat and wearing a slightly wrinkled button down. It even looked like Dustin tried to put some sort of product in his hair.

 

“What?” The only thing Lucas can think to say drops from his mouth. They are both saved for a moment by the server bringing their food to the table. Neither of them touch their burgers and its so awkward. 

 

“I just, I don’t know. I wanted to tell you. If you want to pretend this never happened I understand.” Dustin offers. He moves the fries around on his plate but doesn’t seem to have the appetite for them anymore. Dustin almost shoots out of the booth when he feels shoes trap one of his feet under the table.

 

He looks up at Lucas and the other boy has the smallest smile on his face. Conversation falls easily between them again after the hiccup, but there is a game of footsie going on that Dustin would definitely claim to be wining. When Dustin slides the milkshake between them, putting two straws in it, Lucas rolls his eyes and pulls it in front of him to take a giant gulp.

 


End file.
